


Ah, Youth

by Kiyara_Iris



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: Trowa sheds light on what this flirting thing is all about.





	Ah, Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed Trowa as the voice of reason. Not much plot to behold but there's something delightful in writing quick, cute scenes. Enjoy ^_^

            Trowa watches in amusement as one of Duo's more flamboyant gesticulations almost sends a waiter to the hospital with a broken nose. But the boy spins -righting the tray even before any damage to the exorbitantly priced champagne can be done-and sends the flustered old man on his way before spinning back to a besotted girl he'd been chatting up for the past ten minutes. It all happened quicker than the executed throw of one of Catherine's knives. Trowa chuckles, sipping off his own crystal of expensive liquor. These fundraisers were tedious, but having Maxwell around always provided a tasty amount of spice.

               "He needs to pay more attention to his surroundings." Trowa smiles again, seeing Heero's strong profile from the corner of his eye. The taller of the two gives an elegant shrug.

               “He’s trying to impress that girl. Meaning to or not, she seems more interested now." Heero grunts, letting a few moments slip into silence. Trowa takes a glance at the other man, impressed at how well fit Heero's tux is. How someone could manage to look equally intimidating in both spandex and a three piece was beyond him.

               “Why would he wish to impress her? She is nobody to him." Trowa just shakes his head, watching Duo explaining some inanity that involved grabbing one of the girl's hands and clutching it to his chest. A high flush was starting in her cheekbones, the swell of her breasts in the tight, old-fashion corset just about heaving.

               “He’s flirting Heero. She is an attractive girl. And he is quite a handsome man." If Trowa didn't think the apocalypse had more of a chance happening, he would say Heero blushed. His companion quickly shakes his head.

               “He always acts like that. Always extravagant with his hands; touching, flirting, getting in your personal space. However, it is not decent in such a public place." Trowa's eyebrow lifts in amusement. Interesting.

               “He is not like that with me, or with Quatre. Though perhaps with Chang, as our Chinese friend's sense of honor keeps him from decapitating anyone and Duo likes to press his luck." Heero's eyes narrow, but he stays silent.  

               “It’s normal for guys our age to date Heero." _Though perhaps not you, my friend_. “It’s maybe not the most appropriate of places..." He lets that sentence trail away as their braided friend pulls the flustered girl in close to whisper something into her ear which in turn sends her into a fit of giggles. Trowa takes another sip, surreptitiously watching anger waging war with the passivity of Heero's features. _Very_ interesting.

               “What is the point?"

               “Of?"

               “Of..of this _flirting_." Trowa is taken aback. Was Heero really that closed off from the rest of the world?

               “It’s fun Heero. It can lead to interesting things." The other boy's eyebrows knit into confusion. _Oh Heero. Let this world not have been so cruel you do not understand what carnal pleasure is_! “When you're attracted to someone and you want to let them know, but you don't know if they like you back, you flirt. If they respond then it shows that they're interested."

               “If they respond?" Trowa shakes his head.

               “She’s letting him in close, see; to hold her hand, touch her hair. She likes him." Heero finally breaks his relentless glare and flicks his eyes to a random corner of the room.

               “Why bother? If they want to fuck they should just say it and get it over with. Why all the messing about?" Trowa looks around quickly. You didn't just say words like "fuck" in this sort of setting and Heero _knew_ that.

               “Jesus _Yuy, watch your mouth_!" He hisses, but neither Heero nor anyone around them seems to be paying attention. A sort of realization creeps into Trowa's mind and he feels a touch crazy for thinking it. He clears his throat. “You don't want to just go up to someone and say something like that; they could be embarrassed. Or worse, take offense. Duo does not like offending people and so he will flirt to test the water. If they respond, perhaps he'll move on to saying something to the affect, but with _more tact_." Heero doesn't take notice of the castigation, continuing to look confused and a little lost.

               “ _If_ they respond?" There was more pain lacing the question this time. The proverbial strike of lighting hits Trowa's brain, setting fire to ideas he'd never contemplated. Oh, this was far more interesting than raising money for some politician's do-gooding of the month! Smoothing down the front of his dress shirt he takes an elegantly relaxed stance, putting on the air of disinterest. Best not to let Heero know. The boy could be more stubborn than Gundanium.

               “Of course! It is vital that the recipient of the flirtation respond. Otherwise you could end up looking the fool. A lacking response either means they don't notice the flirtation or are not interested. Either way, it is a probable chance that they do not feel the same way." Trowa almost gloats as understanding dawns on Heero's face. Bingo. How to further push Heero into this new understanding...

               “Barton, hold my drink." An empty glass flute is shoved into his hand and Trowa is left stunned as Heero marches with purpose through the throng of people. Stopping in front of Duo he shoots a dark glare at his female companion that has the weak girl scampering away into the crowd. Duo breaks from his bemusement and his features step from stunned into outrage, but before he can take off on a rant Heero says something and the color drains from Duo's face.

               “ _You’ve been flirting with me/you've been teasing me/you want me."_ Trowa's mind supplies for reasonable dialogue. Duo looks like a gaping fish as he attempts to stammer a few sentences. He's cut off as Heero lifts his hand, trailing it lightly up Duo's arm, saying something that leaves Duo speechless.

               “ _I don't mind_ / _I like it/I want you too._ " Trowa almost spits out his drink as Heero twists his hip and looks _coyly_ at Duo in a very good imitation of a move that girl had done not just five minutes before. Heero draws the taller man down so his lips can rest against the shell of his ear and Duo's face turns red as Heero whispers something to him.

               “ _Let’s get out of here/lets kiss/lets fuck._ " And Trowa laughs right out loud, heedless of the indignant stares, as Heero's wrist is grabbed and the two boys actually sprint out of the hall like a couple of lust struck teenagers racing with their libidos. The crowd murmurs for a bit before the gap left in the wake of the two ex-pilots fills in and the hum of merriment lifts once more.

               Trowa shakes his head and downs the rest of his bubbly. Well, his entertainment was gone for the night; time to go find Quatre and perhaps a dark corner of the garden to fondly reminisce about their own hormone-crazed boyhood.

               Ah, youth.


End file.
